


环太平洋2 AU 《日常篇》

by Nakul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pacific Rim AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul





	环太平洋2 AU 《日常篇》

Finn调味品终究是吃过量，被肠胃炎高血脂高血糖放倒了，迅速被他的搭档达默龙战士关在莫玉兰基地医院，长期医嘱前三排机械地记录着：内分泌科常规护理，一级护理，低盐低糖低油优质蛋白饮食。  
这正是让Rey和Phasma正式试驾驶新款gipsy的时候。

Phasma来自荒凉的西伯利亚地区，考了三次才进的机甲猎人训练班。  
Rey混迹拾荒界，时不时还小偷小摸一把。  
她俩都没有优秀的血统，也没有出色的体能，并不是顶尖优秀的——军刀雅典娜的良一和蕾娜塔比她们优秀得多，动作精准划一。  
但是Gipsy从一代流浪者到二代复仇者，需要的只是驾驶员之间的神秘默契。

那是一种带着人类不再孤单的温暖激烈的灵魂联结。不是单纯意义的亲情、友情、爱情，而是非常纯粹的信赖与亲密。  
Rey和Phasma有。  
尽管她俩第一眼相看两相厌，尽管她俩是这一届里唯一有打架记过的学员，尽管她俩经常竞争吵架……一个喊对方街头的垃圾女孩，一个喊对方有教养不会打架的丫头。  
但是她俩有这种默契与火花。  
Two hearts, two souls, one mind.

旁观者，心照不宣。  
就这么看她们从少女期一起，磕磕绊绊纠纠缠缠地长大。  
第一次实机浮动连接（Drift）会引发很多意外，对两人和整个基地都是巨大的考验。  
比如“假如phasma生气起来会不会跟rey直接就在drift里两人开打引爆gipsy”的赌局赔率已经升高到1比4.3了。

有条不紊。  
倒计时。  
所有人屏住呼吸。  
倒计时结束。

Rey感觉自己的灵魂在抽离，回忆环绕在身遭，她听不见指挥室的声音，却能感受到一直在强烈吸引自己的另一种熟悉却危险的思想环境——  
那是Phasma的脑活动。  
大概她也这么感知到自己的。

然后画面迅速扭转，集中到她们第一次碰撞。  
Phasma拧住了Rey的脖子，Rey反手把她压在地上。女孩子之间互相谩骂，积累的误会与愤怒压力集中在痛感刺激的肢体上。  
硬的骨头，软的肌肤。  
因为生气而明亮的眼睛，闪烁着灿烂的光。

Phasma个子高，Rey一向需要仰视她，但是这次，她死死把她压在地面，俯视着，看到她白金色的短发撩在睫毛上。  
她们两人都在喘气。  
然后她奇异地，感受到了自己的脸贴在地面，隔着刘海，看到她自己的脸。  
这是Phasma的视角。  
她那个时候，看到的rey，瞪着眼睛，技法拙劣，脸上沾着灰尘脏扑扑的，却有着鲜活炽烈的神采。

紧跟着记忆带着光芒转动。

这个场景是Rey犯了错，要被退学。  
Phasma靠在铁柱子的床边，笃定着再见与不舍。  
棕色头发的女孩子回过头，她也在笃定着Phasma会再跟她留一句道别。  
明明确定要走，却确定着不会永别。  
好像看似憎恶的表象下，是已经不会斩断的羁绊。  
危机就在分别之后，生机却在重聚之时。

她们两人同时抬起头。  
Gipsy抬起头。

她们抬起手。  
Gipsy抬起手。

她们抱拳。  
Gipsy重重地抱拳。

金属的撞击声沉闷洪亮。

“同步100%”  
“未发现掉线征兆”  
“动作解析完成”  
……  
这些她们都听不见。  
Phasma没有沉浸入自己三次落榜的不甘与屈辱，Rey没有堕回她永远失去亲人的悲痛与无助。  
她们只是在循环往复，用更为亲近的新鲜视角，回顾着拥有彼此的交点。

仿佛每次一有新的怪兽与报废机甲就忍不住去探险顺便拾荒的Rey，带着刺鼻的气味和脏乱的头发回来，仿佛每天拼着力气加倍训练到深夜，一身汗水的Phasma，冷冷的从毛巾缝隙的瞪视。  
她的味道她的呼吸。  
她的紧张她的愤懑。  
她的活力她的颓废。  
她的热情她的冷酷。  
她们的注意力。  
她们的情感。  
巨大的交互衍伸出遥远的宇宙，然后凝聚在熟悉的点滴。

Gipsy不动了。  
“发生了什么？”教官poe问道。  
“真奇怪……”技术员Rose挠了挠自己的头发，“没有掉线，同步率完美，脑电匹配。”

这么多年的相处在短暂的drift中回顾。  
她们两人瞬间意识到，会进入到思维浮动里的事情，已经全都在彼此。  
Phasma扯起嘴角。Rey挑了一下眉。  
她们还是有不同的，比如现在，她们想着测试结束后要做的事情，就已经有了分歧。

第一次drift驾驶 END


End file.
